journey_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Anderson
Alexander Anderson is the father of Max and Trevor Anderson, grandfather of Sean Anderson, and the father-in-law of Liz Anderson. Biography Alexander Anderson struggled for thirty years to find the Mysterious Island, and promised his son Max Anderson that they'd find it together. However, even though he found the island at last, he did it alone, as Max died a few years ago while discovering the center of the earth, No one knew that he found the island and assumed him dead, as he couldn't make contact from the Mysterious Island for years. At last, he was able to send a radio message to a satellite facility, which his grandson Sean, the son of Max, infiltrated and stole. Sean's stepfather, Hand Parsons later helped Sean to decode the encrypted message, which gave them lead and coordinates to the Mysterious Island. Upon Sean's arrival in the island with Hank and their helicopter pilot Gabato and his daughter Kailani, they get trapped as their helicopter crashes in a storm. While trying to get off the beach, they are chased by a giant lizard, which is later unconscious-ed by Alexander. Alexander then took Sean, Hank, Gabato and Kailani to his tree-house, where they spent the night. The next day, the five visited the lost city of Atlantis, at the heart of the island. There, Hank found that the island is due to sink in three or four days, and that they must leave as soon as possible. They also find that Alexander can't send any message back to the mainland due to the changed position of the satellite. As they search for a way to get off the Mysterious Island, Sean gives the idea to escape by Captain Nemo's submarine, which Alexander grants. They head to the Dakkar Grotto to retrieve Nemo's journal, where the coordinates of the sub are noted. Upon their journey through the heart of the island, towards the Trident Cliffs, where the sub is located, they cross mountains, dark forests, and even ride giant bees. However, their flights are intercepted by a giant bird, causing them to continue the rest of the journey on foot. Meanwhile, Gabato plans to head towards the Mountain of Gold, to take some gold with him back to Palau for Kailani's education. He heads off at the next dawn, and at morning, everyone finds that he's not with them. Also, the island's flooding water liquefaction triples overnight, leaving them only hours to leave the island. As they split up, Kailani and Alexander heads towards the mountain to get Gabato, and Sean and Hank head towards the Trident Cliffs to find, and prepare the Nautilus, Nemo's submarine, for Gabato, Kailani, and Alexander. Sean and Hank prepares the submarine, and Alexander and Kailani finds Gabato and convinces him to leave the gold and the island, but are too late. The island starts sinking, and they run out off 'real estate' as they reach the shore. Adrift, they jump into water, and as the trio are drowning, they are rescued by Sean and Hank, using their submarine. However, they find that they're still in trouble as hundreds of rocks and pieces of land separates from the drowning island and sinks, blocking their way. Luckily, Hank's skills from being an ex-navy seaman helps him to fire rockets and missiles, crushing their way out, successfully. As the of the island sinks, they sail away, Gabato sets the submarine on cruise-control, and Alexander and the rest gather in the meeting room. The same year, on Sean's birthday, back in America, Alexander visits their house, and gifts Sean the book 'From the Earth to the Moon', proposing that their next journey will take them to the moon.